About time
by Kawaii girl 4 life
Summary: LEMON!Ok you have Inuyasha in a hut alone with Kagome.He's tied up with no way to get away.Kagome want's to do somthing with him and what they do has Sango fainting. You do the math.


Ok I found this on my computer. Maybe my cousion wrote it I don't know but all know this is really good. So I'm posting it ,ok. Review! Flame if you like,just tell me what you thought was wrong. So yea I'm going to send the reviews to my cuzs ok so review oh and and check out my other story. I need to pic a pairing.The next chappy is coming soon. On with the story! Oh and this is a one shot and nothing more is you want more let sombody else write it.

About Time

Kagome walked determinedly towards the old-god tree. She knew that he would be there, probably sleeping or eating or doing whatever it is that he does up there. Well. He's not gonna get much sleep tonight if I can help it! she thought smugly.

Kaede, Shippo, Miroku and Sango were out shopping for the evening, it was the perfect opportunity to do what she'd been meaning to do for a while. The girl knew from the way he looked at her when he thought she didn't see that he felt the same. Too much of a wimp I guess.

The massive, ancient tree loomed above her suddenly, startling her out of those thoughts. It was scared, rutted, eroded by the passage of many years. The deep, coarse grooves in the bark felt cool, comforting under her nervous palms. She looked up hesitantly and called. "Inu-Yasha?" she winced at the hint of promise within her own voice. Reveal nothing; reveal nothing.she chanted silently.

"What!" the dog-demon's irritated grunt drifted down through the leaves. "C'mere." Kagome kept her tone soft. Light with mystery. Today, she thought, tonight. I'm gonna break him tonight. Now all she had to do was lure him into her trap. "Why!" the thick branches of the tree swayed and the leaves rustled as he shifted positions impatiently. "Cause I want you." If only you knew how literally. She chuckled inwardly and let a coy smile dance over her mouth.

"Why?"

"Just get down here!" she stomped her foot stubbornly, "I"LL SAY IT!" "NO! Don't. I'm coming." Kagome pictured his lean legs bunching for a graceful leap. The muscles in his back arching for balance. He landed smartly in front of her, merely inches away, without a sound. She jumped in surprise. The simple movement hadn't made a sound. Not a single leaf rustled, nor branch swayed.

Amazing. I hope he's not that quiet in bed. Unconsciously she let her gaze travel over his well-built frame. His white hair glinted blue in the dusky light, still whirling from the jump. Unrestrained strands flew around his face and shoulders and fell with a delicate swing to his back. The deep tan of the demon's skin contrasted sharply with its twirling skeins, rough and worn from spending most of his life outdoors. A lean, almost wiry build, barely seen through the deep magenta folds of his yukata and kimono. Strong, long-fingered hands, complemented by dark claws, and resting lightly on the balls of his feet, he looked as if he could spring at any moment. Rip through another enemy with out effort. And the whole scary, 'I'm tough, fear me' look was completed by his eyes. Inu-Yasha's eyes were golden. More of dark amber, flecked lighter and darker variations. They glinted with restrained petulance. A violence that came from his demon half. He has every right to be angry. You did wake him from a nice nap. She berated herself. The dog-demon's expression was darkening visibly as she continued to scrutinize him, unfortunately going without notice.

"WHAT?" he exploded.

Kagome came back to herself with a jerk. A blush spread slowly across her pale cheeks when she realized she'd been staring for nearly a minute.

"Um..."

A twinge of nervousness brought her to glance away at the ground. "Come with me." She turned abruptly and headed back towards the hut. The girl ignored Inu-Yasha's tolerant sigh and began to experiment with body language. She put an extra little sway to the movement of her hips and combed her hands innocently through her hair. Remembering one thing that Kaede-san'd told her about seduction. It's about attitude. Confidence. Act like you already know the outcome and he's yours.

Mine. She withheld a soft pearl of laughter at the very thought. Inu-Yasha glared at the back of the girl ahead of him. What does she want? I don't trust this situation at all. I feel like I'm being led into a spider's web. Her attitude aggravated him. So smug and confident. She knows something... There'd been a certain tone in her voice earlier. One that gave a promise of something more than usual to come. Mystery seemed to waver in the air that hovered around her.

DAMN IT ALL!

She's doing it again! He couldn't help but notice the movements of her body, more sensual today than ever before. The slow sway of her slender hips, the curtain of hair that swept halfway down her back, and the delicate gestures of her hands and eyes. It was a potent wine that made him turn away before something that would hurt them both happened. He pounced on the lustful feelings in his mind, grabbing them and shoving them into an overly stuffed room and locking the door. Every day, the same thing. The same resistance, the same control that ruled his life. Since the moment they'd met, he'd stopped the urge to just throw her on the ground and have his way with her. Again, the dog-demon removed his thoughts forcibly from the gutter and planted them down where they should be.

Now what is she up to? The mismatched pair reached the hut quickly, being not far away. The old place was cold, damp, and dead silent. It was illuminated only by the bleached rays of sunlight that streamed through the watery panes of Kaede's one window. They could see dust floating in and out of that pale light. Hmmmm... Inu-Yasha thought, it seems the hag hasn't cleaned for a while. "Well?" he crossed his arms and eyed her impatiently. Eager to get back to his pleasant nap. "What do you want?" he spun quickly at the feel of her eyes on his back. The expression on Kagome's face made him reel backwards in shock.

Her smoky gray-blue eyes danced with an unknown emotion. Her mouth hovered on the edge of a soft, lightly seductive smile. The long, slim legs were crossed relaxedly behind her as she leaned against the wall. A single finger twirling playfully in a long midnight strand of hair. The small gray-green uniformshowed of her vivacious figure perfectly.

"Sit."

Inu-Yasha's abrupt encounter with the ground put an end to his observations. The freedom to undress her with his eyes was definitely NOT worth this. A dull pressure roared angrily in his back. The dog-demon was so involved in withstanding it; he didn't notice the insistent hands that gently adjusted his position at first. They pushed his unresisting body into a half kneeling, half-sitting position against a wall. The corner of a rotten beam pressed between his shoulder blades. Suddenly his arms were brought up vertically above his head and bound to the beam by a soft, silken ribbon. Then a cold, beaded chain was wrapped around his wrists and secured firmly.

"What the hell." the dog-demon grunted in vexed confusion. But it came to naught when he tried to free himself. Inu-Yasha's sharp eyes roamed over the room, desperately jerking at the chain. It's one of those prayer bead things! The kind I can't get out of! What the HELL is going ON! "Kagome! What's going on?" he snarled. "Shhhh." the girl quieted him with a tender finger on his bottom lip. "But-" he started, trying futily to ignore that soft pressure. "Just...relax." Slowly she let the finger slide up over his cheek and through his hair, to tease the sensitive tip of his ear. He gaped openly at her.

Complete and total astonishment reigning his emotions dumbly. A million thoughts raced through him at once, but he settled for confused naiveté. Demurely, Kagome seated herself before him, their knees just barely brushing. She brought her right hand up and began to massage the base of his other ear. "I've always wanted to do this." She smiled coyly. Then combed her hands down through Inu-Yasha's hair and rubbed his shoulders. The demon was unable to look away from her glorious storm cloud eyes. His kimono and cloak gaped open when she slid her fingers under the collar and pulled. The pink folds fell apart and exposed his bronze well-muscled chest.

"Well! How did you get this tan?" she laughed. "What I want to know is-" Kagome cut him off with a soft kiss. The hapless demon's eyes widened then fell half-closed in enjoyment. Finally. his mind whispered to him. It wasn't much of a kiss, more like a touch. Just her mouth pressed lightly on his in a shushing gesture. But Inu-Yasha allowed his head to sink back against the beam, and used his left arm as a pillow. Still his eyes were open. Watching Kagome's nearly translucent eyelids flicker. An inaudible smack and she pulled away, trailing her lips sensually along the line of his arched throat. She nibbled his jaw line, and collarbone before settling at the place where his pulse came to the surface.

During this, her hands continued to trace the muscle lines of his chest and tickle his stomach. Red-hot blood began to pound through Inu-Yasha's veins obscuring rational thought. He struggled vainly with the beads chaining him, feeling the need to return her caress, but his arms remained stubbornly pinioned above his head. The sleeves of his kimono were shaken loose, and slipped to bunch up on his shoulders and upper arms. The front began to fall open further, letting his stomach and abdomen encounter the cold dusk air and Kagome's sweet touches.

"Kagome..." he whispered. "Shhhhh... relax animal." She whispered back without removing her lips from his neck. The tender endearment caused another surge of passion to shoot from the soles of his feet into his hips. Kagome let her eyes slit open and saw the dog-demon's throat bob as he took a deep gulp and tried to resist her. No you don't. she chuckled inwardly. Her mouth left that special place on his neck and followed the path her hands had previously taken. She left a trail of light kisses on his chest and did more damage with her exploring hands.

The coarse cloth of his yukata trilled under her fingers, but she didn't remove it yet. Instead she cupped him firmly through it, knowing the friction would help her cause. Inu-Yasha's eyes bulged, and another, even hotter feeling raced through his body, leaving an echo that reverberated in his loins. Kagome's small hand pressed insistently at the base of his most essential part, and the demon felt his hips shift wildly, unconsciously begging for more. A small broken moan escaped his throat.

The girl slipped her fingers around him and began a slow rhythmic massage. He kept his head down, using the shaggy bangs of his mane of white hair to hide the grimace of pleasure on his face. "You're...making...this...self-control thing...really...REALLY...hard." he groaned and rocked with her movements. The words were interspersed with breathless whimpers. Kagome ran her tongue over her lower lip and grinned mischievously at him in response. Suddenly she undid the waistband of his yukata deftly, and pulled it down until everything he was was hit with the cold, now night air.

Inu-Yasha started violently. But the girl leaned down and closed her lips over the tip of his manhood before he could make a word of protest. The demon's hipsbucked wildly, his breath hitched in his throat. A throbbing pulse beat it's way through his veins, turned his vision red and his mind to mush. Kagome swirled her tongue around the tip and placed slow kisses all over his erect arousal.

His breath sobbed out of his chest, the ability to speak utterly lost. Unintelligible words moans and whimpers tore out of his clenched teeth. Oh god Kagome! His mind screamed at him. A slow torture beat it's way through his body, as she bent her head and tookall of him into her mouth. Please the demon tried to say but only a deep, husky moan came out. Kagome worked her mouth and head around him, bringing him higher and higher to a peak of absolute pleasure and absolute oblivion. He struggled ferociously with his binds. But the prayer bead chain would not break and he ended up digging his claws into the rotted wood of the beam and tearing deep gouges out of it.

He was so close...so close to that ultimate point. The point where nothing exists in the world other than the feeling. Where violent lust and selfish need take over and the body burns with an unquenchable fire. Please.Kagome...don't...STOP! He screamed mentally. But... she did. Kagome pulled away from him at the last possible moment. Leaving him on the brink. Just about to peak, but not fallen yet.

Inu-Yasha felt his head and body sag limply. Hanging slackly from the ties that bound him up, he let his head fall forward and rest against his chest. Even in the cold night air he dripped sweat. The heat remained coursing through his veins unsatisfied and wanting. When he finally allowed his eyes to unclench and open, the beautiful greyblue eyes of his would-be lover greeted him. He glared at her but couldn't stop the heaving of his chest to ask her why. Kagome stared back questioningly.

"I..." he started. She stopped him dead by moving forward to straddle his legs, just below the waist. She was so small in comparison that she needed her feet braced against the floor to keep her up. The demon could feel the heat that radiated from the place between her legs. So close to him, yet he could do nothing, bound as he was, to complete what she had started. With a sigh she lifted herself up to her knees, so that she he was eye level with her well-shaped chest and she could look down at him. The girl's body was pressed close to his, her arms gently resting on his shoulders.

Slowly, the dog-demon tilted his head back to meet her gaze. Kagome was smiling lightly. Smugly. Inu-Yasha felt his own gaze narrow in response to that satisfied look. You think I'm done with you, do you Kagome? He growled inwardly. I don't think so. You'll be the one crying out before I'm done. For what you did to me... That thought caused all the anger to fade. What she did to me. I should...repay her. Even if she didn't finish it. The expression in his eyes changed. Now he gazed at her with pleading, yearning gratefulness.

He lurched upwards suddenly and captured her mouth with his. The position caused his back and shoulder to ache smartly. His hair lay matted and bodiless over his chest and back. The moisture on his skin clung to the strands, made them fall silkily, erotically against him. The half-demon held his neck and shoulders tense to keep his slight contact with Kagome's surprised lips. They were soft, swollen, parted innocently with her quick intake of breath and he wouldn't release them for the world.He slipped his tongue between her lips before the girl could pull back and tangled it with hers. Passionately, he delved into her mouth, tasting the honey wine there. Their lips were pressed hotly together, tongues waging an experimental battle. Inu-Yasha traced small kisses along Kagome's cheek and nibbled lightly at her earlobe.

"Untie me." he whispered.

His voice was roughly passionate. She pulled away and looked at him questioningly. The dark amber of his eyes was richly compelling. A lust, a heat made them crackle like lightning. But it was the hint of violence he tried to suppress that sent shivers of heat and anticipation through her veins. Kagome nodded and reached for the chain and cloth. Electricity raced along the dog-demon's limbs, as he eagerly awaited the removal of his binds. Now, Kagome, now you'll be the one sobbing for relief. He vowed.

With a soft whisper of sound the fabric and chain came free and fluttered to the floor. Inu-Yasha collapsed. Literally, his bones suddenly felt like water. His arms draped over Kagome's shoulders, letting her support the weight of his upper body. She was still straddling his hips, but now her petite frame was practically engulfed by his larger one and her body bent slightly backwards under the strain. The demon buried his head in her shoulder and caressed the shell of her ear with his breath. A soft whisper fell unbidden from his lips.

"My turn.".He kissed her. It was nothing like before. From the start it was hot and dark. More like a movement of possession than anything else, his chapped mouth caught hers and held it passionately to his. Before she could do anything in response, he had parted her lips with his tongue and delved into her mouth. Unawares to Kagome, Inu-Yasha had caught the ribbon that'd previously held him and was preparing to use it on her. His golden eyes took on a hooded, dangerous, seductive glint as they opened slightly from the kiss. Quickly and deftly he pulled her slender arms into a folded position behind her back and tied the ribbon around them. Firmly securing them in place by wrapping the ribbon once around her rib cage as well. If he had any say, Kagome wouldn't be able to move if her life depended on it.

As for the girl, she had pulled away suddenly when he'd captured her arms and was now looking at him frightfully. "Wha...Inu-Yasha! Let me go!" she cried.Inu-Yasha kissed her.And against all laws, this kiss went even deeper than the first. He plunged into her startled mouth without reserve and plundered in thoroughly. All the while a sense of supreme satisfaction filling his being. Not the mention the hot, powerful fire that seared his mind. The felling of complete and utter control was like a heady wine on his senses.

Kagome moaned slightly and moved to give him more access. Suddenly he hurled her backwards onto the conveniently placed futon behind her and straddled her hips. Somehow his lips never left hers throughout the entire process and even now they continued to play with hers. Nipping lightly at Kagome's lower lip, Inu-Yasha ripped her shirt open and cradled one of her well-proportioned breast in his clawed hand. She caught her breath and futily fought the ribbon binding her. The movement went unheeded. And Inu-Yasha was NOT a gentle lover

.His hands and mouth traveled over her body without relent. Causing an endless wave of bliss and pleasure to ripple through the girl. It was all rough claws and nipping teeth. Soon her clothes had either been ripped off entirely, or were caught in the cord that bound her. The demon slipped his fierce claws down over her breasts and traced light patterns on her stomach. Her body was toned and slim from all the traveling that they did. Totally absorbed by it's slender beauty, a red light exploded from Inu-Yasha's groin and caused him to shudder violently.

He wanted to make Kagome feel the way he did, even more. And in pursuit of that goal, he let his hand wander across her inner thighs and to her soaking womanhood. Without hesitation he parted the outer lips and slid a clawed finger into her. A marvelous splash of feeling marred Kagome's thought process. Her back arched up high off the bed and she moaned sexily. She scrabbled futily at the cord. Inu-Yasha let a forewarning, dangerous grin pass over his lips, then pulled the girl forward violently.

Now she was lying near the end of the bed with her legs hanging off and bent at the knee. He knelt slowly between them and scraped one of his claws on her clit. Shivering badly, Kagome's chest heaved with her breath. "Oh gods, Inu-Yasha." His only reply was to part her legs as far they would go and lean down.

An arousing, dusky scent drifted across his sensitive nose. It was his turn to shiver. She was turning him inside out and making his heart ache by just being here, crying his name. It didn't help his ego to know that she wasn't even trying. Ignoring those thoughts, Inu-Yasha bent further and ran his tongue passionately over her. Kagome felt a swath of warmth and feeling as the demon went down on her. She clenched her fists and fought the oncoming orgasm. Not until he does, the girl swore to herself, biting her lower lip and drawing blood. Then Inu-Yasha's tongue joined his fingers inside of her, and everything went red. Meanwhile, Inu-Yasha was reveling in the taste and scent of her.

She was as delicious as his senses had always told him she would be. She was more than he'd ever imagined, and he had an amazing imagination. Before he realized what he was doing, the dog-demon rose to his knees and thrust inside of her. He yanked her hips down to meet his, and immersed himself in her up to the hilt.One small tear trickled out of Kagome's shut eye and shattered on his hand. "Kagome." he groaned apologetically. But she just wrapped her arms about his shoulders and moved to straddle him. Inu-Yasha twisted his hips and tried to hold on, if he didn't the girl he was in love with would get nothing from it. Damn females and their endurance, he cursed mentally.

Kagome watched the battle wage on his face with a certain sort of awe. It took her a moment but she figured out what it was about. "You don't have to hold back, Inu-Yasha." She mumbled between breaths, "I want this as much as you do." Those words broke his last reserves and unleashed the violence lurking just beneath the surface. The passionate disregard for others that was a part of being demon. Inu-Yasha hurled her onto the floor and growled low in his chest. He drove himself into her without relent. All the months he'd wanted this flooding his rationality. All the while, Kagome was wrapping her legs around his waist and moaning sensuously. "You're mine!" He snarled, "Say it!"

"I'm yours." the girl whispered, "I belong to you."

Losing control was an understatement. White light exploded across their reddened vision simultaneously. Kagome's back arched; Inu-Yasha's hips twisted and both were lost in a screaming orgasm. 10 minutes later they lay snuggled in each other's arms. The demon frowned down at his lover's content face and shook her.

"Huh?" "Why did you do that?" "Because..." Kagome attempted to return to her lulled sleep with that but Inu-Yasha shook her again. "Because why!" he demanded. She kissed him on the nose in a pacifying manner. "Because I love you, silly." He stared at her for a second, then grinned. "Me too." "I know." "But...how do you know?" he growled confusedly. She rolled her eyes at him and pressed her lips together to hold back a hiss. He was really pushing it.

"Think hard, Inu-Yasha. It was quite obvious to me." "But-" The girl cut him off with a soft kiss. "Mmmmmm..." Later that evening. Kaede merrily pushed the door to her hut open and led Sango, Miroko and Shippo inside. They set down various packages and the old woman went to light a fire. The fire flickered to life after a moment, and revealed a sight none of them had ever expected to see.

"Oh my..." Sango gasped. She fainted dead away into Miroko's arms. The Houshi just gaped openly while Shippo giggled evilly. Kaede arched an eyebrow and slowly set the flint down beside her bags. Inu-Yasha stirred slightly and groaned. They must have fallen asleep. Kagome was still curled up on his chest, her legs hooked over his bent ones. The light of the fire made him wince in pain. As he looked around the room blearily, familiar shapes began to form.

"SHIT!" he managed to identify them suddenly. Faster than the eye could follow he rolled away from Kagome, yanked on his pants and stood at attention. The girl sat up confusedly and blinked. He threw his shirt to her. "Ummm..." was his only explanation. "My my my..." Kaede said dryly, "It's about time.

Ok that's it! I really have to thnk my cuz for writing this. So tell me what you think.Oh and check out my other story the beginning is darkI know but just give it a chance.


End file.
